


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 404

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [25]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Astapori Valyrian, Conlang, High Valyrian (ASoIaF), Meereenese Valyrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 404 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 404 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 404

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
You are from the Summer Isles as well?

TRANSLATION  
 _O la sizi hin Jedre?_

MISSANDEI (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
Speak Common. It’s the only way to learn.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ydra ji Quhtinky. Sa ji meri hov va bezbagho._

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
When did they--

TRANSLATION  
 _Skuri av laetis--_

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
I want to kill the masters.

TRANSLATION  
 _Eban senagho p’aeske._

YOUNGER SLAVE (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
You heard her! She said she came to free us!

TRANSLATION  
 _Yel rit! Poghethash mathash wang yel sherwa!_

ELDER SLAVE (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
You’re a fool. The masters are too strong.

TRANSLATION  
 _Shka ma khurf. P’ashkesh she kraj waov._

YOUNGER SLAVE (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
She will protect us. She defeated the masters’ champion.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yel mizozliwash. Erntash ye kosh shp’ashkesh._

YOUNGER SLAVE (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
She has a great army. You want to live the rest of your days in chains?

TRANSLATION  
 _Ez m’azanchil kraz. Evath khiofa w’umvol es yiv towish filma thosh?_

ELDER SLAVE #2 (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
I want to live. You saw what they did to those children. What do you think they’ll do to us?

TRANSLATION  
 _Evang khiofa. Wandh shkul khonchish ya fun aj. Shkul odhav khomozliwish ya yelong?_

ELDER SLAVE (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
I’ve been through two slave revolts, boy. They always end the same way: the masters in power and the slaves dead.

TRANSLATION  
 _Onyeshkh khiofetha ya lant yornazma, tow. Thoghrish porjil ye ow shenk: p’ashkesh pilush ye qlony me pa puzdhal she mul._

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
All men must die.

TRANSLATION  
 _Valar morghulis._

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
But I promise you: a single day of freedom is worth more than a lifetime in chains.

TRANSLATION  
 _Y dinan kizy ez jim: meri tovi eji derve sa mubyhta hime glezor espo bilma._

ELDER SLAVE (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
Who are you?

TRANSLATION  
 _Shpal shka?_

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
This one is called Grey Worm. I was taken as a baby by the masters of Astapor, raised and trained as Unsullied. Now I fight for Daenerys, the mother of dragons and breaker of chains.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ji broji ez bezy sa Torgo Nudho. Mazedhan lodhiri hime bive p’aeske ej’Astapor dos, grudvari me bodmari he Dovoghedhy. Sir ozvilivan Daenerys zy, ji mysa espo zaldrizes me ji pryjage espo bilma._

ELDER SLAVE (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
You are Unsullied? They taught you how to fight before you could walk. We are not soldiers!

TRANSLATION  
 _Shka Thowoa? A fojej ozwiliwa nyeshk koshil fendha. Tha shke minchish!_

ELDER SLAVE #2 (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
We have no training, no weapons--

TRANSLATION  
 _Yem thol fojeny, thol khemp--_

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
There are three slaves in this city for every master.

TRANSLATION  
 _Honesk hari buzdari ez kizo ohte ez tuve aeske zy._

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
No one can give you your freedom, brothers. If you want it, you must take it.

TRANSLATION  
 _Dory jim kotas tebagho jiva derve, sombazi. Lu ji ebat, jimi sydlivas zer mazmagho._

SLAVE MASTER (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
What is this filth?

TRANSLATION  
 _Shkur’sa kish’qrugh?_

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
One hundred and sixty-three.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gar hari byrepsa._


End file.
